Debe ser un error
by Sanae Harumi
Summary: [One-shot] Si la misma chica se le hubiera presentado a Raimundo años atrás, hubiera corrido hacia ella para abrazarla pensando que era su Alicia. Pero no lo era. Nunca lo es. [RaiKim]


Ojos azules, cabello negro, piel pálida como la nieve; tan parecidas, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Raimundo, una vez conoció a una chica en su Brasil natal, cuando aun era un pequeño niño, decía ser de la capital, Brasilia, y solo estaba por esos lugares en un afán turístico. Los pocos días que estuvo ahí, Raimundo se encargo de que fueran los mas emocionantes de sus cortas vidas.

Recordaba perfectamente el nombre de aquella chica; Alicia. Tenia unas extrañas características asiáticas en sus facciones, mucho tiempo se cuestiono el porque de esto. Pero al conocer a la madre de la niña, sus dudas quedaron disueltas. Cada tarde, luego de terminar de hacer las tareas de la escuela primaria, se escapaba de casa para ir a jugar con su nueva (temporal) amiga. El, le enseñaba las cosas mas divertidas que se podían hacer en su cuidad; Ella, escuchaba atentamente como el niño, hablaba emocionado de su hogar. Aun recordaba, como una vez la había llevado a un arroyo cerca de su casa, ambos volvieron por la noche a sus casas con un aspecto desdeñoso y sucio, por lo cual, juraron no volver ahí, a menos que el calor estuviese inaguantable.

Ambos escudriñaban con la vista y el tacto, todo lo nuevo que encontraban, y lo no tan nuevo también entraba en la lista. Querían aprender de ese lugar lo máximo que pudieran, mientras Alicia estuviese junto a Raimundo. Poco a poco, se habían vuelto inseparables, un ejemplo inigualable de que la amistad entre niños de cuatro a seis años si existe (obviamente del sexo opuesto, claro esta.)

Pero, como todo cuento, siempre hay un final en el que los protagonistas no vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Entre llantos desconsolados y berrinches, el _dúo dinámico_ , tuvo que despedirse. Prometieron volver a verse, en cuanto terminara el año escolar y comenzasen las vacaciones, Alicia volvería para compartir mas momentos con el pequeño castaño.

Alicia nunca volvió.

Pasaban los años, el mas pequeño de los Pedrosa mantenía un excelente promedio en la escuela, de lo cual sus padres estaban orgullosos. La razón de esto, era que no quería estar durante las vacaciones en la escuela, cuando podría estar esperando a Alicia en la desembocadura del arroyo que alguna vez visitaron juntos. Pero con cada año, las esperanzas de que ella regresase iban disminuyendo, hasta llegar a pensar, que la niña solo había sido una ilusión de su mente, como recompensa por su involuntaria soledad.

Ahora el destino se reía en su cara, plantada enfrente de el, estaba una chica exactamente igual a su Alicia. No sabia quien era, mucho menos de donde venia como para deducir si realmente era su amiga de la infancia. Solo debía haber una explicación posible; era un _error_. Esa chica, con posibles doce años, no era la muchacha de quince años que el estuvo esperando todo este tiempo. Uno de los chicos ahí presentes, le pregunto a la muchacha con rasgos asiáticos cual era su edad, muy directo a decir verdad.

—Quince, tengo quince años.— respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Al brasilero, se le cayeron sus expectativas al oír su edad, ella no podía ser su Alicia Mejias, simplemente no podía serlo. Un nudo se formo en su garganta, su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente cuando la única mujer presente se volteo a verlo.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre?— pregunto intentando de que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

—Kimiko Tohomiko, mucho gusto— ella sonrió, pero no era la misma sonrisa que le regalaba su amiga de la infancia.

Asintió, obviamente decepcionado, un silencio se instalo, nadie tenia ganas de romperlo, puesto que como nadie conocía a nadie, lo mas prudente era quedarse callado. Raimundo empezó a meditar; cuando el y Alicia se conocieron, tendrían cerca de cinco y seis años. Y ahora, cuando ya habían pasado diez —casi once— años, ambos deberían tener quince —en el caso de ella— y dieciséis respectivamente, aparecía Kimiko, quien —reitero— compartía varias similitudes físicas con la Mejias. Ademas de tener la misma voz aterciopelada.

Debía ser un error.

Si, eso debía ser.


End file.
